cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Panther Zora (Manga)
Panther Zora is one of the central antagonists of the Cutey Honey manga series and the overall leader of Panther Claw. In the original manga, Zora was stated to be a witch who lived in the Amazon Rainforest and survived for thousands of years. In Cutey Honey 90s however, she is reintroduced as a supernatural being inhabiting another dimension that wants to spread chaos and fear who is worshiped as a goddess by Panther Claw. Appearance Panther Zora resembles a humanoid woman with a black panther-like decoration on her head. For clothing she wore jaguar-skinned clothes with a long flowing cape. Abilities Panther Zora has many powers at her disposal. For communication, she uses a crystal ball to speak with Sister Jill. She is also able to project her voice and cast illusions that are so powerful that they are indistinguishable from reality. Zora can also give powers to certain lifeforms like Sister Jill who was originally a jaguar and gained a human form and several other abilities. She is even able to make an entire fortress disappear after breaking it apart. However Panther Zora is unable to leave her home dimension which is why Jill acts as leader, but is able to project her appearance through illusions or even as a giant statue. She also provides Panther Claw with whatever resource they can use in operations. Personality Zora is a cruel and malevolent being who desires to spread chaos and fear throughout the world while gaining some of Earth's most precious treasures in the process. She strongly desires to kill Honey Kisaragi after she interfered continuously in Panther Claw's schemes, especially after Honey killed Sister Jill at the end of the original manga. Zora views humans as imperfect lifeforms that need the evil power of Panther Claw to be complete. Zora treasures Jill as her loyal pet and was always enraged whenever Jill was killed in battle. History Cutey Honey: Panther Zora spent most of the series speaking with Sister Jill about operations. However she demonstrated her power on Honey after being lured into a trap by Iron Shadow. After Honey defeats the Panther warriors, Zora only taunts that this was not the last she's heard of her. When Panther Claw attacked St. Chapel Academy, Zora was displeased when Honey and the Airborne Element Fixing Device was supposedly destroyed and Jill sought to regain her favor by stealing a gold Budhha statue. However, when the statue turns out to be Honey in disguise who slew Jill after a tough fight, Zora curses Honey and declares war on her as she makes Jill's fortress disappear. Cutie Honey 90s: Thirty years after Jill's defeat, Zora revives Jill as a black panther before having her go out to gain a human form. When Honey interferes again, Zora assists Jill in an assault on Japan to kill Honey. Zora appears as a giant statue carved from the Japanese Alps that serves as a conduit for Jill's power to spread throughout Japan. The statue was repeatedly attacked by fighter jets only for their weapons to be repelled. Eventually the army used the Panther Claw bombs to blow up the statue. Zora could only curse Honey as the statue was destroyed and Jill was killed again. Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu: A few years after their defeat, Zora once again revives Jill and continued to support Panther Claw. Gallery Download (1).jpg Category:Villains in Cutie Honey 90s Category:Villains in Cutie Honey Tennyo Densetsu Category:Panther Claw Category:Cutey Honey Manga Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Cutie Honey (1973 manga) Category:Panther Claw (1973 Manga) Category:Cutey Honey Manga Characters Category:Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu Category:Cutie Honey 90s Category:Cutie Honey 90s Characters